Register files are memory units that are commonly used in modern day state-of-the art processors, and other integrated circuitry. Register files are valuable for temporarily storing data for subsequent use by other processing circuitry. Often a need arises for the output to be multiplexed with another signal before it enters a latch. Such a common usage is when the latched output data needs to be retained to avoid a conflict created by any kind of stall operation. In such a scenario, a hold multiplex (MUX) is used where the latch output is fed back to the MUX with a stall signal as the select signal. The conventional approach of adding this MUX in the output data path adds some extra delay, which can cause the access time to increase. Such an added delay may be detrimental in high-performance processors and other integrated circuitry, which may be in the middle of a calculation of data, and need the data from the register file immediately.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved register file that minimizes the extra delay caused by the multiplexor circuit.